Practice Baby
by samziful
Summary: Set sometime in Season 11. Jackson and April decide to extend their family. This is my first ever time at writing anything,
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh come on Jackson, please!"_

April stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

_''No, April, we are NOT getting a pet.''_

Jackson thought it was a ridiculous idea, a pet and a baby were two completely different things.  
_  
''But it will be like our practice baby...don't you want a practice baby?''_ She looked up at him with those eyes he could never resist.

_''You can choose what kind of pet we get, I'll even let you name it.''_ April purred against his chest.

_''What's in it for me?''_ he replied, looking at her with darkened eyes.

_''Anything you want...''_ April looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip.

_''Anything.''_

Jackson pondered for a moment or two...maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_''Well in that case... a practice baby it is.''_ Jackson put his hands around her waist and lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his body and he took her to the bedroom. He made sure not to knock her against the wall, even though that was his plan for later.

* * *

The next morning April woke up quite feeling quite refreshed, which she was slightly puzzled about as herself and Jackson had made love most of the night and into the early morning.

_''Morning sleepy head.''_ she whispered to a half awake Jackson.

_''Mm..morning babe.'_' he answered sleepily.

_''You hungry?''_

_''I'm famished..you tired me out last night."_ he said winking at her.

_''Oh I tired YOU out, did I?''_ she said with a giggle.

April got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. It was a lovely sunny day which pleased her very much.

_''Is French toast ok babe?''_ she shouted to Jackson, who was in their en suite bathroom.

He popped his head out and replied _''Yeah, that would be perfect.''_

As she made the french toast she decided to bring up the pet talk again. She didn't think he had forgotten, but she wanted to make sure.

_''Shall we go to the animal rescue shelter and choose our practice baby then?''_ she asked with a smile.

Jackson looked confused for a moment and then he remembered their conversation from the previous night.

_''Oh yeah, that...So you were serious about that then?'_' he asked.

_''Of course I was, I think it would be a good idea. After all we have never had anything to look after before, and when the baby comes it will all be new territory to us.'_' she replied.

_''What kind of pet were you thinking of?''_ Jackson asked as he took both of their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

_''Oh, I don't know. A cat? Or..or a dog!''_ she said excitedly.

_''Come on then, l__ets get dressed and head to the shelter.'_' he said with a smile.

Jackson put his arm around April and led her to the bedroom.

_''But before we go.''_ he said with a mischievous smile.

_''Fancy another round?''_ he asked cheekily.

_''When do I ever say no to some Jackson action?''_ she replied with a giggle.

* * *

**_Next chapter - April and Jackson go to the animal shelter_**

* * *

******_AN:_**

******_This is my first attempt at writing any type of fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it.  
_**_Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad, it would mean a lot :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1: Rated M for this chapter, just because of my attempt at smut writing in the first part. As with most things, practice makes perfect :)**

* * *

Jackson carried April over to the bed where he gently lay her down. She was in her robe so he slipped it off her shoulders. Hovering over her, he placed a kiss on her neck in the place that drove her wild.  
_''Mm, you smell good baby.''_ Jackson said licking his lips.  
_''I can't smell good, I haven't even washed yet.''_  
_''Yeah, but you smell of sex...you smell of me.''_ he sad cheekily.  
Jackson removed his pajama pants and threw them on to the floor.

He knew all the places on her body that drove her wild. He knew that she had a spot on her neck which she loved to have nibbled and kissed. He knew she liked it when he did that thing with his tongue..  
Jackson couldn't resist her anymore, he just had to have her.

_''Turn around, on your hands and knees.''_ he said with a sexy grin.  
_''Like this?''_ she replied, as she did as she was told.  
Although this wasn't her favorite position, it was definitely easier now she was 7 months gone.  
Jackson pulled her back a little bit so her bottom was just hanging off the edge of the bed.  
He teased her at first, just putting his tip in and rubbing her sweet spot with his fingers. He then entered her properly and thrust in and out of her, slowly at first and then faster and harder until he felt her walls tighten. She couldn't take it anymore and released all over him.  
Jackson pulled himself out of her and lay on the bed, closely followed by April.  
_''That..that was great.''_ she said out of breath a little.  
_''It was.''_ Jackson replied, smiling and then giving her a kiss on her lips.  
She kissed him back and got off the bed, headed to their bathroom where she showered and not long after, got dressed.

* * *

It seemed to take an age for Jackson to get ready. Usually he was the first dressed and ready go to but not today it seemed.  
_''Jackson, are you OK?'_' April asked him concerned.  
_''Yeah..I'm fine, April.''_  
She could tell he wasn't telling the truth by the sound of his voice.

April moved closer to him and cupped his face in her hands.  
_''Hey..look at me.''_ she pleaded.  
He looked at her, eyes sad.  
_''I just..I know it is silly, but I don't think i'll be able to handle having a pet, let alone a baby.''_ He said sadly.  
_''Hey..Jackson, you don't have to worry. You are going to be a fantasitc daddy to our baby. We will be fine, both of us. It will be a new experience for both of us, but together we can do it.''_ she smiled.  
_''I know you are right, April, it's just..Well you know i never had my father and I don't have the first clue of how to raise a baby.'_' he replied sadly.  
_''Neither do I, Jackson. But we will be fine. We can do this.''_ She tiptoed slightly so she could reach his mouth and kissed him on the lips.  
_''We can do this.''_ he smiled, kissing her back.

* * *

45 minutes later they arrived at the Animal Shelter. There were lots of different animals, from mice to dogs.  
They walked up to the reception desk where a burly man was stood.  
_''Hello, what are you looking for today?''_ the man asked them  
_'Well, we haven't really decided yet, have we love?''_ he turned to April.  
_''I was thinking maybe a cat, do you have any kittens or are they all older?''_ she asked with a smile on her face  
_''Well, let's go and have a look. Please come with me.''_

They were taken through to a hall with lots of different enclosures.  
_''This is the cat area.''_ he told them with a smile.  
In the individual areas there were lots of cats, ranging from kittens to older. Jackson and April were amazed and saddened by how many animals were in the shelter. They wanted to take them all home, but of course they couldn't do that.

_''Aww, come and look at this one Jackson, how adorable is she?'_' April asked her husband, looking at the cute tortoise shell colored kitten.  
_''Very.''_ he smiled back at her.  
_''Can we get her?''_  
Jackson found it adorable, so how could he resist.  
_''Of course we can, babe.''_

* * *

When they got home, April put the cat carrier on to the floor and slowly opened the door. She peered inside and tempted the kitten to come out with some treats they had bought on the way home. Including all of the essentials of course.  
_''Come on little lady.''_ she said clicking her tongue _''We won't hurt you.''_  
Jackson had arranged all the cats things, including a water and food bowl, a cat bed and of course, a scratching post.  
_''I'm just going to get a coffee from next door, babe. Want one?''_  
_'No thank you, I'm okay.'_' she said smiling at him.  
_''OK then.''_ Jackson gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

April made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa. After a peaceful 10 minutes she decided to check on their new family member. She knelt down to the cat carrier and peered inside, but where was the cat?  
_''Here kitty kitty.''_  
April wondered where on earth the cat had gone.

An hour passed and Jackson had returned home. He put his keys on the hooks and shouted for April.  
_''April, where are you?''_ He wondered where she was. She wasn't in the lounge, so maybe she was in the bedroom.  
Jackson peered into the bedroom _''No, not here.'_' he thought to himself.

There were only two other places that she could be. He walked to what will be their child's nursery and opened the door slowly.  
There was no sign of her in there either.  
Jackson went to the only other place she could be, the bathroom.  
_''Babe, are you in there?''_ he wondered as he opened the door.  
_''Shh, Jackson. Look.''_ she whispered. There on the bathroom floor was a very pregnant April, with her hand behind the back of the toilet.  
_''What on earth are you doing?''_ he asked perplexed.  
_''She's behind here, the kitten. She must have been so scared and this is the only place she felt safe.''  
''Come on, leave her be. She will come out to us when she is ready.'_' he said to his wife, helping her up off the floor.  
Jackson held April's hand and took her into the lounge.  
_''Sit down.''_ he said._ ''I'll make you a warm drink.''_

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time for them to go to bed. They both had an early shift at the hospital.  
They had been lucky, and managed to get a few days off, but now it was time to get back to reality.  
April got into bed first and lay on her most comfy side, closely followed by Jackson. He turned on his side and snuggled beside her, putting his arm over her waist.  
_''Goodnight, April.''_ he said quietly.  
_''Night, Jackson. I love you.''_

After after a few minutes of no response, she turned over onto her back and saw that Jackson was fast asleep, mouth slightly opened. The same way he slept every night since she had been with him.  
_''Sweet dreams.''_ she whispered, turning over and going to sleep herself.


End file.
